Long distance
by DoubleRainbowPudding
Summary: After Black claims the title of the Unova champion he leaves the Unova region to pursue his new dream, while White stays in Unova to pursue her own goals. It's now been 9 months since Black left on his journey and 3 months since he's last contacted White and it's about time he called her again.. An Agencyshipping one-shot. Contains hints of Specialshipping and Mangaquestshipping.


_This is somewhere after the events of the Black and White chapter, and possibly in the middle or after the B2W2 chapter, even though B2W2 chapter just started from a summary I read (here's a summary I found on tumblr) from what I read the only news of Black and White here is that Black is currently missing and there is no news whether White will show up or if she knows about Black's where abouts._

_But in this fic, we'll either pretend Black has gone travelling across the globe during the 2 year gap of BW and B2W2 or he's just travelling in general (if the B2W2 didn't exist) so this fic is slightly, more or less sort of an AU. I think._

_My head canon is that Black just calls White 'prez' because he's used to calling her that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe. The story cover isn't mine too._

* * *

**Long distance**

_Kanto Region, 7:43pm._

It was getting dark and rather early too, Black thought. Normally, there was still day light for at least another 2 hours back in the Unova region but the season in Kanto was awfully chilly even during the autumn season, it honestly felt like winter right now.

In attempt to stay out of the cold, Black started to set up his tent.

It probably might of been a better idea if he had tried to look for the nearest pokémon centre but since the Kanto region was still a foreign region to him, it would of been pointless wondering around during the night especially in the cold.

"Damn it! It doesn't matter how many times I do this, I still can't figure out how this tent works on the first go..."

After a few minutes of sorting out which parts of the tent went where, with the help his pokémon, Black finally managed to put the tent up. He crawled through the entrance, sat inside and unzipped his sleeping bag so it acted like a quilt which he wrapped around himself. Even inside the tent, it didn't do much in terms of keeping him warm but it definitely shielded him from the cold wind, which was a good thing at least.

It had just gone 8 o clock, there was no way Black was going to be able to sleep around this hour it was just too early for him. Right now he could have been training his pokémon or gone exploring a little more, but it was already pitch black outside and his pokémon were exhausted since they had not visited the pokémon centre for 2 days. Not having a map for the Kanto region and the other regions was definitely not a good idea at all and it wasn't at all like Black not to bring one, especially when you had no idea where you were but that was all part of the fun in travelling across the globe.

Several minutes had past and Black was getting bored and fustrated, there was nothing to do right now and it was too early to sleep. He simply stared at his transceiver thinking about whether to call someone just to chat and past the time. He scrolled through his list of contacts going past all of the names, "I wonder how Cheren and Bianca are doing with their new jobs, it has been a while since I've let them know how I wa-" Black stopped when he reached his former bosses name, White.

Without thought his index finger hovered above the call button on his transceiver as if his hand was subconsciously moving by itself.

He questioned whether the signal would even be strong enough to reach her, followed by the thought of how troublesome it would be if he had press the call button... What if White was busy with her work, what if she was talking to a client or was in a meeting or what if he was bothering her during her break, if she had one.. What if...

*Click*

_Calling White..._

* * *

_Unova__ Region,_ 9:36pm.

"Thanks again Ms. White! We couldn't have done without your help today!" Her female client said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, it's my job to make sure all my clients are satisfied with the service of the BW agency!"

"Of course and I expect nothing less from you! Ms. White, why don't you stay another night at the hotel that we reserved for you during your time with us?"

"Oh no no, it's fine, I have-"

"No, I insist! You've done such a good job with the advertising and campaign for our business that I feel my pay wasn't enough, so I really do suggest you take the room! It's a 5 star hotel after all but I'm sure you know that and you can... He he, abuse the room service," the lady laughed.

"T-thank you..." It seemed it was impossible for White to say no to this enthusiastic lady she was working with for the past week.

White headed to the hotel and reached her reserved room, she unlocked the door with the key she had on her, and collapsed on the bed she'd been sleeping on.

For some reason she had been quite exhausted lately, and she had no energy left to even pick up the phone and 'abuse' the room service, she just wanted to sleep off her exhaustion and get up ready for the next day of work.

_Beep* beep* beep* beep*_

"Who the..? Who would call at this time?" White lazily brought her transceiver to her face to view who was calling, as soon as she saw who it was she snapped out of her drowsy state and pressed the accept call button right away.

"Black! It's been over 3 months since you last called!" White snapped.

"Woah prez! I call you, only just to get scolded at? Where's my hello or... Did I call you at a bad time?" Black laughed, trying to lighten up White's mood.

"Nah, I just finished work for the day and I'm currently staying in a hotel a company reserved for me, because I've been working with them for the past week. I came here and then... I... dozed off..."

"How can you be tired prez? I've never seen you exhausted once from your work, plus it's only 8:15-ish pm..." Black replied

"Black, it's 10:18pm here in Unova."

"...? ...That's right! I forgot about the time zones. I guess I should let you sleep."

"Wait, Black! Don't call just to hang up!"

"But..." Black was still worried that he might of been bothering her.

"Remember when you said you'd tell me about your adventures? I want to know what you've been doing since you've been away from Unova." White said suddenly changing her tone to an upbeat one.

"Oh... Prez wants to keep track of me so I don't get into funny business," replied Black with a sly face to match his comment.

"Don't be silly! I'm just curious. Have you gotten stronger then before? Or Are you still the same, loud, and strong Unova champion?" White started to giggle at the thought of the image she was describing.

"Actually..." Black continued...

He started to share his anecdotes of his adventure away from the Unova region to White. In some of them he mentioned that he met a few people just like him and White and were pokédex holders, he went on about one trio about the same age as him while a few that he met on the go were way older. Black recalled having a battle with another champion in Kanto, one of his seniors, and even though he lost he gained a whole bunch of experience from the battle.

"Heh heh, I don't think I even stood a chance against him, our pokémon's levels were way too different I probably never had the chance to win to begin with. Plus, he was with a blonde girl at the time when we battled each other, and between you and me, prez, it looked like he was trying to impress her..." Black winked hoping White got what he was trying to put across.

"...And the Kanto champions hair... 'Triangle head'... Hmmm, I wonder how he keeps his hat on like that, it looks like it could fall off at any minute," it was clear Black was starting to trail off topic.

"Did you say his hair looked like a triangle?" White questioned, confusingly.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Ah prez, there was another guy I met, just under a month ago when I was in the Johto region, he was just a bit younger then 'Triangle head', I think. He had goggles, and I noticed he had a wedding ring on, he said, he's married to a 'super serious gal' who's also a pokédex holder, I haven't met her yet but he told me that she's a master expert at catching pokémon."

White kept her thoughts on the married couple from Johto Black had just told her.

"Aww, who would have thought two of our seniors are already married… I wonder what kind of person I'll marry... If I'm lucky, maybe a pokédex ho-"

"Prez! It's too early to think about stuff like that!" Black interrupted and hiding his blush with his other hand thinking White might of been referring to him.

"He he. There's no harm in thinking about stuff like that." she giggled hoping Black would consider the rather big hint she just threw at him.

For the rest of the night, Black just continued to tell stories about his adventures to become the strongest trainer in the world while White listened quietly, fitting in a comment or two, the two Unova pokédex holders didn't notice the time passing by and Black was soon running out of stories that he could remember.

"Ah! Prez! All I've been doing is talking about me here, I haven't once asked about what you've been up to and it's… WOAH! Nearly 11pm here! It must have gone way over midnight in Unova!"

White didn't say anything, she was relaxed on the bed slightly curled into a ball and hugging a pillow while resting her head on another, she wasn't wearing her transceiver but it was positioned so she could still see the transceiver screen and the camera was still viewing her face.

She just stared at her transceiver image of Black and gave him a sincere smile. Black looked away from his Transceiver, hiding his blush. For White to have her hair all sprawled out from her pony tail and smiling like that at him, it was just criminal.

Black managed to wave off his blush before looking back as his Transceiver.

"Black...?" She called his name softly.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you," she said quietly but loudly enough so Black could hear.

Black's whole body started to relax to those words, he didn't feel as cold as before even though the temperature had dropped even more as the hours went by, maybe his enthusiastic energy while telling his stories to White warmed him up... Maybe.

right now he had to say something, anything, in response to White.

"Umm.. It has been long time hasn't it? More than 9 months I think since I left Unova..." He replied not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah..."

White's smile started to fade as she hugged her pillow tighter, her face looked slightly upset by the thought of that many months passing by since Black left to pursue his dream and it had become uncomfortable for Black to keep staring through the transceiver screen, making him worry that he might have said the wrong thing.

"Prez… Uh-"

"Black... I don't know when you'll come back... But when you do please come back safely, you know I'll worry if you get hurt…" She blurted out of nowhere and brought the pillow to her face so Black couldn't see the face she was pulling. The atmosphere between them, even just talking through their transceivers, had become quite depressing, especially on White's end.

"Prez...? Do you miss me that much?" he questioned trying to smile at her.

White peeked over her pillow and pouted, "...No. I just worry about you sometimes. You worried about me before, can't I worry about you sometimes?"

"Eh heh, well... At least you don't miss me... I'd come straight back to Unova in a flash if you did!" He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

White blushed hearing those words, she knew if she said she missed him Black would definitely come back, but if he did, she would feel bad for being the reason she interrupted his dream to become the strongest trainer in the world. Or at least try to be the best.

"Umm.. I'm sorry I blurted out like that earlier, I don't know what came over me." White began to chuckle to lighten the mood and became a little embarrassed for being the reason the mood had changed.

"It's okay prez!" He said assuring her.

"Yunno, I sometimes get a bit homesick, being away from Unova for so long. It's a completely different feeling compared to travelling around the Unova region. It get's lonely sometimes, even with my pokémon as company." There was a short pause before Black took a deep breath.

"To be honest Prez, before I left the Unova region, I really, really, really, wanted to ask you to come with me."

"...Oh? Why didn't you?" White questioned in surprise.

"Well... You looked really happy doing your job in Unova, I reckon if you came with me it might have been boring for you and I'd be getting in the way of you and your dream so I didn't want to ask in the end. I'm sort of glad I didn't actually, I'd worry if you had gotten hurt, since I've gotten into trouble lots of times, eh heh.." Black grinned scratching his cheek with his finger.

It was clear now, that the feeling was mutual between the two Unova dex holders.

White didn't want to interfere with Black's newly found dream he made before he set off and Black didn't want to interfere with White's dream of making the BW agency successful. Neither one of them wanted to put their feelings first before their own and the other persons dream, no matter how much it hurt to listen to the other person on the other line to say that they missed being closer to each other.

Right now, telling the person how you felt through a transceiver just wasn't the right thing to do, but who knows how long it will take until they could both meet each other one to one. And there was no guarantee that they would both wait for each other, especially if they didn't know one another's feelings.

Just being thousands of miles away from each other, and for so long, the idea itself, just felt like a dream.

"Black, it's really late now, and I'm getting really tired."

"Tired of me talking?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that" she giggled softly.

"heh, I know, it's getting late here too, I really shouldn't keep a girl up this late." He said jokingly and then yawned quite loudly ruining the mood.

"Hey prez, before you go, next time, since I did all the talking today, I want to hear what you've been up to okay? I want to know everything you've been doing! Kay'!?"

White nodded quite happily at the thought of that, because there was a lot she wanted to share with him. She was already looking forward to it.

"And prez! When I do finally come back, to unova, there's something, really important I want to tell you!"

There was no other way White could interpret that sentence, she just hoped it meant what she thought it meant, and she smiled while blushing at the idea of it.

"... I know."

"He he. G'night, prez!"

"Good night... Black."

_End call?_

*Click*

End.

* * *

_Author comments: This is a lot different then my other agencyshipping fic... I just wanted to write something meaningful for a change._

_Anyway, I wrote this after I realized something about the time zones and I did a bit of research on what regions Kanto and Unova regions are based on. Since the Kanto region is based on a place in Japan and the Unova region is based on the place of New York (judging by the bridge near Castelia City) I thought it would be fun to apply the different time zones._

_Unfortunately I should done my research before I wrote this fic because (if I did my research correctly) Japan and New York is roughly an hour or so apart and Japan is an hour later then New York but here in this fic I reversed it and made the hours longer apart just to fit in with the story I was trying to go for without thinking about it, so sorry if you noticed that._

_Hope you enjoyed reading this though! Rate and review if you can!_


End file.
